gaara on the road
by Gaara's rag doll
Summary: things go wrong and gaara has to leave his village but what will he find in the world  this is my first fanfiction and i suck at summarys so please read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay I'm not sure if anybody's going to read this but if you do it's my first fan fiction so if I do something wrong or if anything could be improved I would be very grateful if you could give me advice in the reviews. Even if it's just something small**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Gaara POV**

"GAARA!" I heard Temari shout. She sounded strange like I was hearing her through a wall. This was a bad sign. It meant Shukaku was out and he probably wasn't being a good little boy either. I needed to remember where I was when he took over. It wouldn't have been so hard if Shukaku wasn't trying to block my memories. I was in the living room it's a very basic room black TV, red couch, green faded carpet and sandy yellow walls. it helps to try and focus on the details like that. I think Temari was with me and Kankuro was in the kitchen next-door. I had to concentrate "Shukaku get back in your corner right now or I will throw us off the tallest building in Suna!" I growled in my mind. "**Sure brat you do that and then see what happens to us"** I heard his twisted voice reply. My teeth clenched in anger "Shukaku either you give me back my body right now or when I do get it back I chain it up in the basement and screw us both". **"fine but you're going to have to sleep sooner or later and when you do I will be waiting". **He was right but if I could just get him back in his corner then maybe I could find a way to make him more cooperative .My vision blurred as he withdrew to his corner and everything turned to black.

I awoke to a pounding headache and the sounds of crying. "Oh shit….. What happened" I asked in a croaky voice. I couldn't have been out more than a few hours. "You let Shukaku out you dumb bastard" Temari answered between sobs. It wasn't good that she was crying. Usually we just said nothing and tried our best to fix our dump of an apartment. The fact that she was crying meant Shukaku had done something really bad. I looked around the room just about everything was broken and blood stained. TV smashed, couch hanging halfway out the second story window and carpet changed from green to green and red. My black t-shirt was shredded and my ripped jeans where more ripped than they should have been and I think Temari cracked one of my ribs again . Kankuro was also out cold with Temari kneeling next to him. "Sis is Kankuro alright he looks like hell" he really did he was bleeding heavily and didn't appear to be breathing . Temari wasn't in a much better state in fact she looked worse than Kankuro. "NO HE'S NOT ALRIGHT YOU BASTARD YOU'VE KILLED HIM!" she screamed at me a look of complete resentment on her face .That wasn't good. I did the only thing I could at that moment in time. I ran.

**Hope you guys liked chapter one and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello its Gaara's rag doll and I'm just saying please review because reviews help me write better and update quicker. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 2

**Gaara POV**

I ran straight past Temari and at the window behind her. As I neared the window I used the sand in my gorge to throw the couch out the window and into the street below. my sand then returned to its original resting place. I threw myself out the window and landed on my feet next to the couch. I stumbled realizing from the pain that more than one rib was fractured. Normally I would go to the nearest hospital but I had to get out of the village as soon as possible. after father heard that I had killed Kankuro he would be sending his assassins after me. Father's assassins are some of the strongest men and women in his powerhouse of an army so I wouldn't be able to fight more than a few of them especially in my weakened condition. So I started to run down the street using my sand to clear villagers out of my way as much as possible. Then as I neared the village gates I noticed something. I wasn't going to survive long in the desert dressed like this. I needed new clothes. Bad news was I was a few minutes away from the only clothes store and I had left my wallet in my room. The first was annoying and didn't help my leave the village quick and never come back plan. The second wouldn't be a problem. The blood stained demon of the sand didn't look like the kind of person you could turn down. Especially since I was in one of my moods. Accidently killing one of the few people you actually care about in the world can do that to you.

a basic black t-shirt. It probably wasn't a good idea to wear black for a long walk in the desert but black is my colour. When the alarm went off I used my sand to rip the armed guards apart pulling the head of one and ripping the legs of the other. Using my sand to clean up the mess and drop the body parts down into the sewers. I then ran to the village gate and was stopped by the guard and his stupid questions. "STATE YOU'R NAME AND BUSINESS" he asked in a grim voice eyeing me suspiciously. "I am Gaara of the sand and I'm going to visit my friends in the hidden leaf village" I lied wincing slightly from the pain in my ribs. "AND WHERE IS YOU'R PASS?" he asked looking even more suspicious than he sounded. "My pass is right here" I growled as my sand rushed up and dragged him down burying him alive. I heard him scream until the sound became muffled and eventually stopped altogether. And with that I left the only home I knew. The only thought in my head was of guilt. I may never have told him I really did love my older brother. For the first time in years I shed a tear.

**Remember. Please review or Gaara will get you….not really =)**


End file.
